


Blue and Floating

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>okay, since you like aus, how about an ah ot6 where they go on a camping trip and encounter some ~weird things~ in the woods. then it turns out that, like, a witch cast a spell on ray and gave him his own x-ray powers (or something, idk, i’m really bad at coming up with au prompts, oh man. i basically used ray because like it would be cool to see x-ray with x-ray powers, right?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue and Floating

It was just supposed to be a regular camping trip. Just a regular day out in the woods with the six of them. No electronics, no books, nothing but each other and nature. All and all, it had seemed to go that way. Sure there had been that weird brick house in the woods, but they hadn’t thought anything of it. Until they got back to the city and suddenly Ray could literally see through walls.

He hadn’t mentioned it at first, thinking it was just his over active mind trying to find something to keep him awake. So the first night, when he tried to sleep and saw Gavin’s skull staring back at him, he ignored it. But when Ray woke up and could see Jack’s collarbone he screamed. You weren’t supposed to see people’s bones.

Geoff was the first to wake up and try to calm him down, but one look at the man and it was just a hovering skeleton over him. Worst of all, everything was blue. It took very little time for Ray to figure out that no matter who came near him, it would always just be skeletons to him. He sat up against the headboard and pulled his knees to his chest. Closing his eyes, he placed them on top of his knees only to find out that he could still see with them closed too. Tears rushed to his eyes as he stared at nothing but his femur and knee caps.

Explaining it to the boys was difficult. He couldn’t talk to them without breaking down because he didn’t see their skin. All he saw were moving, floating, talking skeletons. It was like a horrible glitch in a game except he couldn’t just restart and make it go away. He couldn’t get away from it. Gavin had tried to kiss him and he couldn’t deal with that either.

Physically, Ray could feel the press of lips against lips and skin meeting skin. But all he could see- whether his eyes were open or closed, was a skull coming towards him rather rapidly.

When he looked around the house, his vision didn’t change. It was like he was looking at everything through an X-Ray screen, and it suddenly hit him. When they’d come across the brick house- it had rose bushes. The lads had made fun of him for picking one, but he just said that “X-Ray always needs a Rose. Superhero facts, man.”

The brick structure hadn’t been abandoned like they thought- it couldn’t have been with what Ray was seeing. Jack wanted to take him to see a doctor but he refused. He couldn’t see a doctor. They wouldn’t understand. They wouldn’t believe him. He’d get sent to some institution and locked away forever. Instead, he asked for his rose from their camping trip and a ride. Geoff obliged him- or at least he thought it was Geoff. He couldn’t honestly tell some of the skeleton structures apart.

Waking up the next day to visions of flesh was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Though, Ray did have to admit that having X-Ray vision powers would be cool. If you could control them.


End file.
